


nobody gets me but you

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actor Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Instagram, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Actor Ian Gallaghers Instagram :)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: gallavich texting [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158





	nobody gets me but you

**Author's Note:**

> this is all to be fun and loving + keep in mind this is fiction so all pictures are meant to be Ian and Mick  
> & the check beside Ian’s name stands for the verified sign. I wanted to make this as realistic as I could. I’m so happy with how it all turned out :)

> **IanGallagher✔️** For the fans ❤️

liked by thousands of people 

**MickeyGallagher** miss you E. ya look good as always you fucker 

> **IanGallagher✔️** miss you too baby. Home soon❤️

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ dinner with my man.
> 
> liked by thousands of people 

**MickeyGallagher** so fuckin gay. I love u 

**MandyMilko** Forget about me, huh? 

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ I’ll text u soon. Miss u xx

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ Thank you for allowing me to be your joker for the last 5 years and for welcoming me with open arms. Much love❤️ ... you ain’t seen nothin yet
> 
> liked by thousands of people 

**ianmick** thank YOU. we’re gonna fucking miss you!

 **gallavichforever** the best joker ever 

**jeromevaleska** post more bts pls😭

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ already miss you Mick
> 
> liked by thousands of people 

**MickeyGallagher** so come back 

> **IanGallagher✔️** two weeks and im yours 

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ Complains when I’m not home then sleeps when I am. Baaaabe wake up 
> 
> liked by thousands of people 

**MickeyGallagher** you wore me out (2 hours later)

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ shut up

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ Married my best friend 2 years ago today, happiest day of my life. 💍
> 
> liked by a million people 

**MickeyGallagher** Sap. Must be a coincidence the past two years have been the best of mine 

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ Sure babe. Coincidence

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ Dinner date with my baby
> 
> liked by thousands of people 

**MickeyGallagher** look at that beard, fuck 

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ Surprised him. Thanks for the help and video, **MandyMilko**
> 
> liked by thousands of people 

**MickeyGallagher** fuck u. I love you 

**MandyMilko** was great to hear you two suck face for five minutes.. love you guys 

> **IanGallagher** ✔️ FaceTimed my handsome. Look at that smile ❤️
> 
> liked by thousands of people 

**FionaG** facetime your sister some time too. Miss u

 **MickeyGallagher** babe.. said you wouldn’t post it 

**Author's Note:**

> comment your twitter/insta names so i can add them next time!!  
> any and all prompts are always welcome!!  
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
